


Text

by KennaxVal



Category: Perfect Match (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22339900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal
Relationships: Hayden Young/Main Character (Perfect Match)
Kudos: 8





	Text

Hayden felt like she was going to be sick.

Of course, she wasn’t trying to be nosy, but curiosity struck her when she discovered a glow coming from the sofa. It was Kai’s phone and from the look of it, she had been texting with someone else, most likely from her laptop. Normally, Hayden would’ve respected her girlfriend’s privacy, but this time, curiosity got the better of her. What she saw hit her like a ton of bricks.

Unknown: So are we on for Sat?

Kai: Yeah  
Kai: Just be careful that Hayden doesn't find out

Unknown: OMG can you imagine?  
Unknown: That would ruin EVERYTHING

Kai: It's all good  
Kai: She doesn't have a clue

Unknown: Great. See you then.  
Unknown: I love you

Kai: I love you too

The texts were from earlier this week. Whatever was supposed to happen would occur that day. Kai told the match that she was working on her writing, but apparently, she was also making time for some other woman. Some other woman that she loves. It really shouldn’t have been a surprise given that Hayden wasn’t even real. Perhaps the temptation to feel the warmth of genuine flesh was too strong for a human to bear. 

Footsteps coming from the hall made Hayden just about jump to the ceiling. She wasn’t ready to face Kai yet and hid the phone in between the cushions. When her girlfriend rounded the corner, Hayden turned around sharply.

“Uh, oooook,” Kai said noting Hayden’s suspicious face, “and what are you up to?”

“Nothing! Nothing at all.” Try as she might, Hayden struggled to stop her hands and knees from shaking, “what about you?”

“Just figured I’d take a break. By the way, you haven’t seen my phone, have you?”

“Your phone?”

Kai laughed. “Yeah, you know, that thing you use to call people and text with them.” The last thing Hayden wanted to think about was Kai texting.

“Nope. Nope. Uh, nope, haven’t seen a thing. I have to go to the bathroom. Do you have to go to the bathroom? Cuz I have to go. See you in a minute.”

Hayden rushed past the incredulous look her girlfriend was giving her and bolted for the restroom. Immediately, she turned on the sink and pushed a towel into her face in an attempt to muffle the sounds of her sobbing. Her mind reflected on every interaction between them; every kiss, every night spent keeping each other warm, but most of all, every time they said “I love you” to each other. 

Now, Hayden knew it was all a lie. Maybe it was a sense of pity that kept Kai around and nothing more.

But strange as it may have seemed to others, Hayden didn’t hold any ill will towards Kai. On the contrary, she hoped that her soon-to-be-ex would find love and happiness with this new woman. No matter what, Hayden knew she wouldn’t have endured the revelation of her non-human status if not for Kei and she figured she was being selfish to deny Kai the joy of being with a real woman. As far as Hayden could tell, she had precious hours left to enjoy being Kai’s girlfriend and she would savor every one.

Upon emerging from the bathroom, Hayden’s demeanor changed from devasted to content. She wasn’t happy to know that she would soon lose Kai, but that wouldn’t stop her from loving this magnificent woman.

“Is everything ok, Hayden?”

The match smiled. “Everything is great, Kai and I’m just ready to enjoy being around you.”

“Awesome, because I was going to go out for a walk and thought you might join me.”

***

Central Park is a beautiful place, but there’s something about the sight of it blanketed in snow that really made it extra lovely. The two women walked about in a strangely comforting silence. Hayden didn’t know what to say, but from the way Kai was smiling, she guessed that the human was excited to begin her new relationship. There wasn’t much that could be said other than pleasant small talk, but Kai had a way of making even that fun for Hayden.

Hardly a moment passed without someone commenting on the beautiful couple. Something about the contrast between Hayden’s dark, ebony hair and the fiery red that sat atop Kai’s pretty head was eye-catching to anyone lucky enough to cross their path. Normally, Hayden relished such compliments, but that night it only served as a reminder that the love of her life would soon be gone.

*** 

After several hours of traversing the glorious city, Hayden had been happy to call home, they made their way back to their apartment. The match’s heart raced as they got off the elevator. With each step, it felt increasingly difficult for Hayden to breathe. She struggled to compose herself and finally stopped Kai just before the door was opened.

“Kai… I just want you to know that our time together has meant everything to me. And more than anything in the world, I want you to be happy.”

A large grin spread across Kai’s lips. “I want you to be happy too.”

Did she? Hayden could only wonder and take one last look at the woman she loved, trying to capture the redheaded beauty in her memory. And with a nod to herself, Hayden slowly opened the door ready to meet the woman lucky enough to take Kai from her.

“SURPRISE!!!”

The last thing Hayden was expected was to see Nadia, Damien, Sloane, and Khan surrounded by balloons and holding up a chocolate cake. But that’s what it was. Needless to say, Hayden required a moment to process everything.

“Hey, cousin!” Nadia rushed over to wrap Kai in a hug. “Found your phone in the sofa. Why haven’t you entered my name in it yet?”

“Give me a break, Nadia. I just bought that thing and lost it right away. But anyway, thanks for doing this.” Kai kissed Nadia on the cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Kai. Now on to the birthday lady!”

Hayden was so depressed about the text messages, she forgot all about her birthday. Even if it was some made-up date provided by EROS, Kai and the other insisted they celebrated it every year.

Once the shock had passed, Hayden had a great time with their friends, happier than ever that she and Kai were very much still in love and what happened earlier was nothing more than a misunderstanding. And after a couple hours of pizza, cake, beer, and good company, it appeared Kai saved the best for last.

“Attention everyone!” Kai projected, standing up tall yet with a still wobbly quality to her legs. “I can’t believe how much time has gone by since we all took down EROS, but I can assure you all that I wouldn’t trade any of it for the world. It’s made me so happy that we’ve all managed to stay in close contact and I love you all… especially you, Hayden.” Before the match knew what was happening, Kai was down on one knee and holding the largest diamond ring she’d ever seen. “Hayden Young, will you marry me?”

“YES!” Hayden exclaimed. “YES! YES! A BILLION TIMES YES!!!” The match pulled Kai up, spun her around and kissed her. 

To think, Hayden started the day thinking it would be the worst of her life and now, surrounded by her family and committed to spending her life with Kai, it ended up being the best.


End file.
